


Better than Words

by haolsa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haolsa/pseuds/haolsa
Summary: Jaehyun didn't really know Sicheng, but they've shared a bus stop for years and Jaehyun just got his first car, and not to be weird, but what Jaehyun want to say is do Sicheng want to carpool with him from now on?





	Better than Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bootypest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootypest/gifts), [YRTHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YRTHere/gifts), [pyakpyaknation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyakpyaknation/gifts), [sidoco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidoco/gifts), [Softnawin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softnawin/gifts).



> hi! its alsa, and im back with this fluff fic again instead of updating my chaptered one hehe, and i didnt mean to write it this long too hhhh
> 
> i dedicate this as a gift for my babies, i love you all!!
> 
> and of course to you guys who always take your time to read my fics, im super thankful;-;
> 
> as always i just write to lowkey satisfy my needs, soo hope you enjoy!!♡

It is indeed a rainy day again. Jaehyun sits next to the window, observing the street while the rain is getting worse out there. He’s on his way home, after a long day of classes. And next to him, sit someone who’s so familiar to Jaehyun yet until now he still didn’t know what’s his name is. Jaehyun always use bus ever since his very first day going to uni, and he somehow always bump to this one particular boy. He seems around Jaehyun’s age too, or even he looks rather young. He looks cute, and he also have one elf looking ear, his eyes are so beautiful, and he also got a plump lips. Jaehyun always share the bus ride and also the bus stop with this boy, and if he count it, its been a solid 2 years, yet they never share some talks. They only says thanks to each other sometimes, Jaehyun has grown a habit to wait for him to go to uni and to go home, and vice versa. They share this kind of relation, which is pretty unique Jaehyun must say.

Without him realizing, they finally reach their stop. Jaehyun take the umbrella from his bag, and see the latter boy also reach for his umbrella. Then they both get off the bus. And as always, Jaehyun slightly bow and smile, which the other responds. Then they part ways there. Jaehyun go to the right while the other go to the left.

Jaehyun’s house isn’t that far from the bus stop, so after 5 minutes walk, he finally arrived. Jaehyun didn’t find anything weird except he see there’s 2 cars that park outside his house. The first one is definitely his parents’ car, but he’s not sure about the other one. And like he expected, his parents are there, waiting for him in the living room.

“Hi mum, dad, what’s wrong?” Jaehyun do live with his parents, but usually his parents come home pretty late, so its too early for them to be home. 

“Jaehyun, come sit down for awhile.” Jaehyun immediately sit down across his parents. “So, we kinda have a problem.”

Jaehyun furrows his brows, “What happened? Is there anything I could do to help?”

“Oh honey its nothing serious. Its just, I guess we need to moved out.” His mum start to explain things.

“Oh, I’m okay with that tho?” Jaehyun just shrugs.

“No, by she means we, its us. You still stay here. Its only a 3 month projects tho, so you don’t need to move along with us. And that means, we’re giving you a car now. You don’t need to go with a bus from now on!” His dad finally butts in.

“Wait, so you’ll leave me alone and left me with that one car outside our house?” Jaehyun try to connect all this. Hey, don’t blame him, its dinner time and he’s tired, of course its hard for him to take in.

“Yes! We’ll both start moved in tomorrow. We’re only move to the other city tho, its not that far. And if you need something, please do call us.” Jaehyun’s mum suddenly stand up and start to roam across the room. “You know you always have to be careful with the kitchen, and here is where I put all the medicines in case you’re sick, but please don’t get sick honey. And I’ll send you money every week, don’t forget to fill the fridge or order take out, take care of yourself while we’re away!”

“Mum, I’m a grown up man, of course I could take care of myself. You’re the one who shouldn’t be worried too much about me.” Jaehyun take his mum wrist to calm her down.

“I know, but its our first time to just leave you alone like this.” His mum look at him with sad eyes.

“Mum, I’ll be okay.” Jaehyun reassure her by hugging her. His mum just sighs and nod.

“Okay, lets all get some rest. Jaehyun, do you have any class tomorrow?” His dad finally stands up.

“Yeah, I actually do. So, sorry I couldn’t send you off.”

“Its okay, we’re going by car too anyway. Sleep well son, take care.” His dad eventually hugs him too.

“Sure dad, you both too, take care.”

With that, Jaehyun heads to his room, taking his time to understand all this thing. Its just too sudden. His own car? Like wow, he never thought he could get his own car so early like this. And he didn’t have to go with the bus again, its amazing right?

_“Oh no, no, how about that cute boy?”_ Jaehyun cant stop think what should he do. Sure, he didn’t really know that boy, but they share some sort of relation, of course Jaehyun cant just leave him like that.

Jaehyun finally text his friends, wanting to ask for some suggestion and let them know his life updates.

 

**me**

guys, please send help 

**mark**

WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU BRO? 

**johnny**

fill us in

**me**

do you remember that one boy that always share bus ride and even bus stop with me for a whole 2 years?

**johnny**

well yeah, what happened with him?

**mark**

did he do something that upsets you?

**me**

nah, actually, my parents had this 3 months’ project so they need to moved out while im gonna be here all alone

then they suddenly bought me a car, im-

**mark**

GOOD FOR YOU THEN!!

and what’s the correlation between your new car and that bus boy? 

**johnny**

let me guess, you don’t want to leave him alone

THEN DUDE, istg don’t make this hard for you, and for us, just freaking ask him if he want to go with you every single day instead of using bus again!!

**me**

ITS NOT THAT EASY!!!

we barely know each other;-;

**johnny**

well, if you barely know each other, then you wouldn’t be this concern 

**mark**

touché

**me**

hhh okay, how should I ask him then?

**mark**

hey, we share the same bus ride and bus stop for 2 years already, and I just got my own car, not to be weird, but would you like to carpool with me from now on?

**johnny**

great idea mark!!

**me**

nope, HE’LL FIND ME WEIRD

nope nope, im not gonna ask him that

**johnny**

well, you’re weird already, so nothing to lose I guess 

**mark**

yeah, and bet, you’ll end up asking him that tho

 

**me**

SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE

 

Jaehyun then proceed to slam his body to his bed. He’s tired, but he cant stop thinking about what his friends said. He’s supposed to be okay and not concern about that boy since they’re basically a stranger, but why cant Jaehyun do that? No matter how hard he tried, he’ll keep thinking about that boy and how he should ask him, or at least tell him that he wont be able to share the bus ride again. 

With that thought lingering on his mind, Jaehyun finally fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

As expected, when Jaehyun wake up, his parents already missing. His mum left him a sandwich for breakfast tho. Jaehyun didn’t know if this is a perk or curse that he’s the only child. He loves freedom, but he also hates being lonely. But whatever, he’s an independent man, since usually his parents leave him home alone too.

Jaehyun cancel his plans to ride his new car right away. The Bus Boy deserve to at least know they cant share bus ride again. Jaehyun will certainly miss him and the bus (maybe), but he didn’t have any courage to ask him too. The thought lingers through his mind again.

After finishing his sandwich, Jaehyun immediately run to the bus stop, and also as expected that boy already there. Jaehyun missed their bus because he’s 2 minutes left, but that boy didn’t bother to hop in, and instead he waits for Jaehyun. And once Jaehyun reached the bus stop, they bow and smile to each other again.

Didn’t know what come to his mind, Jaehyun suddenly talk, “Um hi, its been quite awhile since we share a bus ride, mind if I know what’s your name?”

That boy look at Jaehyun confusedly, but he eventually smile, “Oh yeah right, I’m Sicheng. And you are?”

“I’m Jaehyun. Its nice to finally know your name, and hear your voice.” Jaehyun sheepishly rub his neck.

“Ah me too.”

Jaehyun wants to talk more, but suddenly Sicheng point to his back, “Ah, the bus is coming.”

Jaehyun nod and they both finally got in the bus. And even after their introduction, the ride still silent. They both keep silent and just looking around the way. Sicheng even got his earphone on. Well, maybe if Jaehyun gather a courage like back then later, he’ll be able to ask or even tell Sicheng.

 

* * *

 

 

His last class just ended, but he makes an appointment to meet Mark and Johnny before he heads home. And if Jaehyun’s right, Sicheng got a pretty late class too, so he’ll kill some time hanging out with both Mark and Johnny. As always, its not even an agreement, somehow they always manage to wait for each other to went home together.

“So, how’s your plan doing bro?” Mark asked after he sips some coffee.

“What plan? I don’t have any plan?” Jaehyun asks.

“Oh come on dude, that bus boy. Have you told him? Or ask him to carpool with you? Or will you just play stranger and not tell him at all?” Johnny punch Jaehyun’s arms.

“Ouch. And dude, first of all, its Sicheng.” Jaehyun frowns while stroking the spot Johnny’s just punch.

“What?” Mark and Johnny ask in unison.

“His name is Sicheng. And no I haven’t tell him, and of course I will at least tell him, I should be civil with him, I cant just let him there and not know where I’m going. He’s kinda part of my habit you know.” Jaehyun just explain it carelessly.

“How did you know his name? And oh God bro, you’re definitely whipped. I ride the same bus all the time with this one boy before, and I didn’t tell him anything when I’m moving out?” Mark looks at Jaehyun, teasing him while wriggling his brows.

“Damn Mark, that brow wriggle is creepy. And I just ask him name this morning, I plan to tell him this morning, but I missed the chance. And well unlike you, I’m a mannered man.” Jaehyun leans back while sipping his Americano.

“Whatever.” Johnny rolls his eyes. “And at this time isn’t his class supposed to be finished already?”

Jaehyun checks on his phone, “Ah yeah, right. I’ll get going then.”

“Update us later!!! And if he refuses to carpool with you, let us carpool with you instead.” Johnny screams as Jaehyun close the café door, Jaehyun only rolls his eyes and chuckles.

He see Sicheng and his bus on the bus stop, so he immediately run and plop down next to Sicheng, “Hey.”

Sicheng look at him and chuckles, seeing Jaehyun trying to catch his breathe, “Easy there, take your time, I’m not going anywhere.”

Jaehyun smile, “I’m okay now, so hi.”

“Hi?” The other boy smile so bright, Jaehyun sure he could see some light when he smiles.

“How’s class?” Jaehyun trying to be civil, but he somehow manage to sounds awkward.

“Um, fine, just tiring, as always. And you? Because I guess your class supposed to end earlier than this?” Sicheng asks him back.

“Uh great I guess? And yes, I don’t know just figure I could wait for you, how’d you know?” Jaehyun rise his brows.

“Umm, I remember my friend is on the same class as you today, so yeah.” Sicheng nervously answer, but at least he manages not to get stuttered.

They finally talk some more before they reach their bus stop. As usual they both get down, but today, instead of just bow and smile, Jaehyun manages to talk with him again.

“Um, I actually have something to tell you.” Jaehyun makes Sicheng stop all his motions.

“Should I be nervous?” Sicheng manages to giggles. “I mean, its basically our first day talking after 2 years sharing bus ride, so I’m kinda nervous.”

“Oh God, you count too?” Jaehyun looks at Sicheng whose eyes are getting big. “But uh never mind.”

“So, you know we share the same ride for 2 years right? And actually I just got my first car.” Jaehyun stops so he could see Sicheng’s reaction.

“Oh really? Good for you then! Thanks for letting me know.” Sicheng once again smiles.

“That’s not all actually.” Sicheng turn his head to him again. “Not to be weird, but all I wanna ask you is, do you want to carpool with me from now on?”

Sicheng looks at him in the eyes, “Wow. Really?”

“Ugh, yes. I mean, like to save the environment? You know, those bus smokes are bad for the environment?” Jaehyun rambling now, he’s not even sure what he say.

“I’m sure, we’re supposed to used public transportations to save the environment.” Jaehyun almost chokes because of Sicheng’s words, but Sicheng is laughing, which is a pretty great sign. “Yeah sure? Only if you don’t mind.”

“Of course I don’t mind!! I’m the one who ask you in the first place.”

“Okay great! I’ll meet you tomorrow here?”

“Yeah!” Jaehyun grins. “Have a great evening Sicheng.”

“Yeah you too Jaehyun.” Sicheng bows and smiles at him, their own habit.

Jaehyun went home feeling happy, and relieved. Well maybe his friends were right, he might be interested in his seatmates for 2 years on the bus. Jaehyun might not know Sicheng well, but what he knew well are Sicheng is a cute one, he’s probably Chinese (Jaehyun take a peek at his phone once, and he uses Chinese as his phone language), Sicheng love to use his earphones, and sometimes doze off along the way. Now that Jaehyun think about it, he’s kinda creepy. As Mark said, we’re tend to not care about stranger, but Jaehyun feel different towards Sicheng.

 

**me**

guess who’s gonna have company on his way to uni and home? 

**mark**

wow, you really went for it right?

I told you so!!! 

**johnny**

good for you then dude

good luck claiming your man

**me**

I hate how you both always right

**mark**

of course we’re always right!

bet, you have a crush on him right? 

**johnny**

oh mark, our jaehyun wont likely to have a crush on his bus seatmates right? he still didn’t know him well

right jaehyun?

**me**

enough with the sarcasm hhhhh

so what if I really have a crush on him?

**mark**

DUDE HE FINALLY ADMIT IT 

**johnny**

well, I told you!

**me**

ugh shut up, im just gonna leave now

 

* * *

 

 

Its been a week since Jaehyun drive his own car, and also since Sicheng ride his car. Tons of things change of course. Jaehyun know Sicheng pretty well now, and vice versa. They usually talk a lot and they just talk about anything basically. Jaehyun know Sicheng was born in 1997 too, same as him. Jaehyun know Sicheng is indeed a Chinese, but he live here with his whole family, since they’re all moved out. Jaehyun know Sicheng take a Communication Major. And as he know Sicheng deeper, he gets more and more intrigued with Sicheng. Its not just a basic crush, Jaehyun probably starting to love him. Jaehyun cant stop thinking about Sicheng’s deep voice yet cute face, about how Sicheng’s laugh, about how Sicheng hate skinship yet sometimes he let Jaehyun poke his cheeks or even touch his thigh. Jaehyun wish he could confess to Sicheng tho, until one day, Sicheng “accidentally” hold his hand during the ride.

It was during a traffic, Jaehyun put his hand between them, and Sicheng too, but he successfully landed his own hand on top of Jaehyun’s. Sicheng get flustered after that, but Jaehyun just brush it off, but inside his heart actually beating so fast.

“Ugh sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.” Sicheng take away his hand immediately, Jaehyun got an urge to refrain him to do so, but he cant.

“That’s totally fine.” Jaehyun try to cover his nervousness with smile.

“But Jaehyun, your hands are so cold, are you cold or something?” Sicheng do realize Jaehyun’s cold hand, Jaehyun cant avoid it but to be nervous every time he got a ride with Sicheng, hence his hands are always cold. But he’s not gonna lie he’s indeed feeling not really well today.

“I don’t know, but I’m not cold, I’m okay.” Jaehyun looks at Sicheng who currently look at him concerned.

Sicheng frowns, then he silently put back his hand on top of Jaehyun’s hand, and intertwine it, “Don’t get sick.”

Jaehyun shocked but he just let the warms creeping out from his hand. Sicheng’s hands feels right, they fit like a puzzle for Jaehyun’s own hand. Before Jaehyun get to say something, the traffic lights turn green. He then just drive with one hand, while the other is clasped in Sicheng’s hand.

“Jaehyun, if you didn’t feel well, you could just drop me at your house, I’ll find my way home by my own.” Sicheng chirped out while looking outside, didn’t dare to look at Jaehyun on his eyes.

“I’m not gonna leave you out alone, and our home isn’t that close too, I promise I’m okay Sicheng.” Jaehyun squeezed Sicheng’s hand, try to convince him.

But the latter refuse, “Jung Jaehyun, please, we’re only 1 block away. And maybe I could tuck you to sleep, if you want to. I’m a good nurse! Except I cant cook hehe.” Sicheng enthusiastically promote himself, earning a chuckles from Jaehyun.

“Guess I’ll appreciate the company. You don’t have to do this tho Sicheng.” Said Jaehyun when they reach his home.

“Come on Jaehyun, this is the least I can do to thank you for literally pick me up every day.” Sicheng wave his hand carelessly, and once they come inside Jaehyun’s home, Sicheng immediately push him so he plop to the couch. “Now, please sit here, while I take some medicines and bring it to you. And do you have any food? You should eat something first.”

“Guess I still have some leftover pizza from last night.” Jaehyun points on his refrigerator.

Sicheng grimace, “Ugh how I wish I could cook you something better than pizza, but well this will do for now I guess.” Sicheng take the pizza and heat it in the microwave. While waiting for it to warm, he took some medicines and take a glass of water.

And once the pizza is warm enough, Sicheng take it and put it in front of Jaehyun, “Please be careful, its still hot. And after taking your medicine don’t forget to rest well! If you didn’t feel better tomorrow, you don’t have to pick me up, and if you needed something too, you could just text or call me. Do you understand that?”

“Yes mum.” Jaehyun grins. “Sicheng, you don’t have to worry too much. I’m gonna be okay, I promise!!”

“You better be tho.” Sicheng pats Jaehyun’s head lightly. “Now, go get some rest, I’ll be going now.”

Jaehyun nods and wave to Sicheng, “Take care too!”

Sicheng looks behind and giggles, “I will!”

The next day, instead of getting better, Jaehyun feels worse. His head feels so heavy, not to mention he also feels hot. Well after he back track, this could be because he drinks an Ice Americano in the rain 2 days ago. Don’t ask him why he do that, its just he needs some coffee, and its suddenly raining. He couldn’t do anything about that. He sighs and take his phone to text Sicheng.

 

**me**

sicheng, I’m sorry I couldn’t pick you up today

**sicheng**

that’s totally fine jaehyun, are you okay tho?

I believe you promise me to be better by today?

**me**

sorry I broke my promise shjdgfhjsd

but yeah, my head feels heavy, just gonna make some porridge before I sleep again I guess

are you gonna be fine?

**sicheng**

stupid, ofc I’ll be fine!

I’m the one who should be worried right now

I’ll come over after I finish my class later

get some rest jaehyun

**me**

you don’t have to come over

but ofc you could, if you want to

I’ll be okay

good luck on your class!

**sicheng**

thanks!♡

 

Jaehyun looks at his phone, wondering if he sees things or if its realy. Do Sicheng really send him a heart emoji? What for? Is it just his imagination since he’s so dizzy now? Jaehyun went to the kitchen while questioning himself on his thought.

After cook some porridge, take his medicine and drink 1 glass of water, Jaehyun get ready to go to his bedroom again. But suddenly he heard someone ringing his bell. Jaehyun immediately open his door, to see Sicheng standing right in front of him.

“Sicheng?”

“Hi, I’m just so worried about you, and my class has been cancelled, are you okay tho? Or should I just go home?” Sicheng ramblings while fidgeting with his hands.

“Its okay! Please go inside.” Jaehyun open his door and let Sicheng went in first. Sicheng then immediately settled on his couch.

“I’m bothering you right? I should’ve just go home now, go take some rest, I’m sorry I bother you.” Sicheng urgently stands again right away.

“Sicheng, you didn’t bother me. And please stay. At this time, I just feel so lonely, I cant do anything, and no one here to accompany me.” Jaehyun basically take Sicheng’s wrist and pat the spot next to him, indicating Sicheng to sit next to him.

Sicheng then plop down next to him, “Okay, what should we do? You’re supposed to sleep again and rest tho.”

“I don’t want to. I have you here why would I sleep now?” Jaehyun could feel the medicine take over him, he didn’t even realize how the courage popped out like that. It might be a bad timing, but well, he’ll sure need to just go for it now right?

“Then I should just go home so you could rest.” Sicheng wanting to stand up again but Jaehyun clings to his arms now.

“Please don’t.” Jaehyun pout.

Sicheng take a sigh, soft voice as ever, “Jaehyun, you’re getting the effect of the medicine now, you’re gonna be sleepy soon, I’m not gonna be here to disturb you, so I should’ve just go.”

“I don’t want you to go, I need you here with me.” Jaehyun being so clingy now. It takes Sicheng off guard to be honest, but he’s not complaining tho. Little did he know, Sicheng’s heart actually beats so fast now.

“Jaehyun.” Sicheng’s voice sounds firm, but he looks at Jaehyun with his soft gaze. “Okay fine, but I’m gonna tuck you to bed now.”

“Fine with me.” Jaehyun volunteered to go to his room. Sicheng trails behind him.

Jaehyun lay on his bed while Sicheng sit on his carpet playing with his phone.

“Sicheng, why do you look so beautiful with the sun shine on you?” Jaehyun suddenly chirped.

“Um?” Sicheng blush. “I don’t know what you saying. You sure you’re taking your medicine instead of drinking right?”

“Sicheng, please spare me. I’m just feel so sick, and clingy. I’m not drunk.” Jaehyun pout.

Sicheng laughs, “Okay I get it. Now, sleep Jaehyun.”

“I don’t want to. Unless you cuddle me.” Jaehyun smirks. He really just going for it now.

“What? Jaehyun?” Sicheng’s eyes got bigger.

“What? Isn’t it obvious tho that I like you?” Jaehyun complains. “Not that I’m subtle about it. Like, like as more than a friend. You know.”

Sicheng only sigh, “I cant cuddle you since you’re sick now. But well.” Sicheng plans a kiss on Jaehyun’s forehead. “Guess I do like you too.”

Jaehyun feels hot now. His body feels hot, and his cheeks are sure coloured red now.

“Now sleep, feel better soon.” Sicheng tuck Jaehyun to bed.

“Do you promise to still be here when I’m awake?” Jaehyun stirs to his left.

“Um, I’m not sure, but yes, I guess.” Sicheng then take a walk outside. “I’ll be waiting outside.”

Jaehyun just nods and finally drift to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

After sleeping some more, Jaehyun finally awake and feeling much better. Jaehyun immediately go outside to see if Sicheng still here or if that’s only happened in his dreams. But Jaehyun let a relieve sigh as he see Sicheng sitting on the couch, listening to some music and humming. Jaehyun immediately sits next to him.

“Oh hi? Feel better?” Sicheng take his earphones off and smile softly to Jaehyun.

“Yes, thanks for telling me to sleep!” Jaehyun grins. “And about the thing before I sleep, do you really mean it?”

“Eh, you’re sober?” Sicheng panicked a bit.

“Well yeah, I only confessed when I’m totally sober, I’m not saying things, its really true.” Jaehyun feel defeated and lean on his back. Sicheng would just say that to make him happy and go to sleep, he didn’t really mean it.

“Stop with your frown already. I really mean it too Jung Jaehyun, don’t you worry. I don’t kiss and just go out.” Sicheng laugh seeing Jaehyun’s reaction.

“Its only a forehead kiss tho.” Jaehyun keeps his frown. “Not that I’m complaining. But umm, anyway, do you want to go on a date with me?”

“What? So sudden??” Sicheng snickers.

Jaehyun nods and Sicheng looks at him endearing, and he eventually moved closer and lean in to kiss Jaehyun. It’s a soft kiss. They explore each other mouth as Jaehyun hums in bliss. Jaehyun can feel Sicheng smile through their kiss. Sicheng had his hands on Jaehyun’s neck now, deepening their kiss. Jaehyun push Sicheng towards him by placing his hands on his waist.

It feels like an hour when its only been 5 minutes, and they finally detached from each other. Sicheng looks at Jaehyun lovingly.

“I take that as a yes.” Jaehyun giggles.

Sicheng only grins and immediately get up, “Well, better than words right? And now that you’re better already, I’m gonna go home!”

“I’ll pick you tomorrow as always, and let’s have a date when our class finished!” Jaehyun follows behind him.

“Sure. I see you tomorrow.” Sicheng give Jaehyun’s cheek a peck. “Bye."

Jaehyun stand on his door, taken aback and put his hand on his cheeks, wondering if that just happened. Things indeed get escalated so quickly today, and he’s proud of his bold move to get him to this point. He cant wait for tomorrow to come soon.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Sicheng falls sick, and Jaehyun is the one who take care of him this time.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading it until the end;-; i really appreciate it if you leave any kudos or comments uwu, i'll see you later on my next fics♡ 
> 
> hit me on [twt](https://twitter.com/hyukshao) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/monbaebae) and lets be friends!


End file.
